Combinacion: Harry Cullen en Konoha
by kerocruz
Summary: el sumario corresponde al primer "capitulo"  por cierto, fanfiction no me deja colocar que la historia tiene tres bases: harry potter, crepusculo y naruto.  demos las gracias a kishimoto, meyer y a rowling por crear estas tres maravillosas historias.
1. Chapter 1

**LAS SEÑORITAS KERO, KAMU Y AMIIZ SE ENORGULLESEN DE PRESENTAR:**

**COMBINACION: HARRY CULLEN EN KONOHA**

**HARRY POTTER AHORA ES ¿CULLEN?**

**Y ¿QUE HACE EN KONOHA?**

**¿ES QUE ACASO NINGUN AÑO EN HOGWARTS VA A SER TRANQUILO?**

_**"POR UN DESAFORTUNADO ACCIDENTE EN LA CLASE DE POCIONES...**_

_**YA NADA ES LO QUE DEBERIA SER...**_

_**¿POR QUE? POR QUE LA FAMA NO LE HACE BIEN A NADIE...**_

_**POR QUE JAMAS ESPERE QUE MI VIDA CAMBIARÁ...**_

_**POR QUE MI CORAZON NO ESPERABA TU LLEGADA...**_

_**Y POR QUE LA INMORTALIDAD NO ES LA UNICA SALIDA..."**_

**-Y... ¡ESPERA! ¿LOS MAGOS EXISTEN?**

**-ESA ES MI FRASE: ¿LOS VAMPIROS SON REALES?**

**-ME PERDÍ ¿QUE ES UN VAMPIRO? ¿LOS MAGOS SON UNA CLASE DE COMIDA?**

**MUY BUENAS NOCHES LES DESEA KERO. ESTA HISTORIA LA VENGO SUBIENDO EN .COM CON EL MISMO NOMBRE Y ESTA PEQUEÑA MUESTRA CORRESPONDE AL RESUMEN DE LA HISTORIA.**


	2. Prologo: yo estaba

*Crepúsculo.

Yo estaba en un claro cerca a la línea divisoria. Esperábamos que los licántropos llegaran, Edward estaba a mi lado y sostenía una de mis manos con la suya. Emett y Rosalíe, haciendo Dios sabe, que junto a los arboles. Carlisle y Esme hablaban con Alice sobre algo sin importancia ya que casi gritaban… bueno, solo un poco más alto que de costumbre, en un tono normal para mí. Y Jasper, el estaba viendo a Alice medio embobado.

A mi lado Edward esbozo una sonrisa y ahogo una carcajada con una tos nada creíble.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Carlisle.

— Pregúntale a ellos—Edward, señalo a los arboles del otro lado del prado.

— ¿Preguntar a quien qué?—dijo Jacob quien acababa de salir de los arboles donde Edward señalaba. Él se quitaba algunas ramitas del cabello.

Acompañado de su fiel sequito, los lobos de la Push, aparecieron justo detrás de él. Solo Sam, Seth y Jacob iban normales, con su forma humana, con dos piernas, sin hocico y con unos pantalones desgastados.

— Pareces agitado, perro. ¿Corriste mucho? -a pesar de que Edward lo dijo con formalidad, no pude evitar pensar que esas palabras tenían doble sentido.

— Y que si así fue—dijo Jacob

— No pasa nada—dijo Edward alzando las manos en un gesto de "tranquilo".

— ¿estás bien, jake?—pregunte

— Pues sí, pero gracias a Sam tengo un hambre de perros. Así que podrían terminar de decir lo que quieran decir, rápido.

— Tendrán todo el tiempo que quieran—corrigió Sam.

— Pero, tenemos hambre—dijo Seth haciendo un puchero.

Varios "auh" de asentimiento se escucharon.

—y la pizza se va a enfriar—protesto Jacob.

_Así que todo este escándalo por una pizza—_pensé—_esto es algo ridículo._

— No es mi culpa que se hayan demorado jugando—dijo Sam.

— Jajaja—ironizo Jacob—solo dígannos que es lo que quieren.

— Lo único que les queremos comentar es que tenemos una nueva integrante en la familia—dijo Carlisle con una amplia sonrisa

— ¿una neófita? ¿en forks?—dijo Sam preocupado. Luego se volvió seria—rompieron el tratado

— No es una neófita—se apresuro a decir Carlisle.

Sentí como una tranquilidad se apoderaba de mi. Mire de reojo a Jasper, me sonrió.

— Es de otra familia pero comparte nuestros ideales.

Desde lejos se podía ver que a los licántropos no les gutaba el hecho de que hubiera otro vampiro.

— ¿esta dispuesta a cumplir el tratado?—pregunto Jacob.

— Claro que lo estoy, ¿Qué parte de comparte nuestros ideales no has captado?

De un segundo para otro una chica de unos 16 años estaba a mi lado y miraba a los hombres lobo con asco. La chica era simplemente hermosa (¿Qué vampiro no lo es?) con cabello negro que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros y unos ojos dorados, iba vestida con una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos jeans.

*Harry Potter.

Yo estaba en clase de pociones con Slughorn y con Snape. Como nunca fui especialmente bueno para pociones y nunca me llamo la atención, lo único que hacía era hablar con mis amigos mientras Snape se dedicaba a criticar la poción anti-arrugas de Neville.

Mire la venda que cubría su mano, su brazo y la mayor parte de su torso, aunque ahora lo único visible era la pequeña porción de la mano. Esos eran los lugares en donde Naginni lo ataco y casi lo mata. Casi. Por esta "discapacidad" Slughorn ayudaba en las clases por si Snape sufría una recaída.

Lo bueno de tener a Slughorn como profesor era que no estaba obsesionado en quitarle puntos a Griffindor, ni que favorecía a Slytherin y que siempre frenaba a Severus con su típico:"odio al mundo y mas porque me recuerdas a James, a Lily y al hecho de que quedaron juntos".

— ¿ya terminaste, Potter?—pregunto Snape volteándose hacia mi caldero.

— eh…no—respondí

— debería estar de color azul—comento—esto solo causaría ceguera. Dentro de 5 minutos…

Un sonido de fuegos artificiales callaron a todo el mundo. 5 segundos después todos los leones empezamos a reír.

— si esos no son tus hermanos, yo soy la mejor amiga de Voldemort—dijo Hermione a Ginny y a Ron.

— Señores Weasley—grito Snape

Slughorn entro a las mazmorras con un gemelo en cada mano, los dos estaban rojos hasta las orejas.

— Estábamos probando…—empezó Fred cuando estuvo sentado a nuestro lado.

— Unos nuevos productos…

— Para sortilegios Weasley—terminaron los dos

— Señor Longbotton, señoritas Weasley y Parkinson—dijo Snape—vayan a buscar a la directora—los tres salieron de la clase.

— Todo esto porque querías volver—dijo Fred

— No podemos probar bromas en ningún otro lugar, ¿recuerdas?—dijo George

— Si, mama casi los mata la ves pasada—dijo Ron con una mueca

— Ni lo recuerdes—dijeron los gemelos al unisonó

— Oye Fred, no vamos a renunciar a nuestra libertad asi de fácil, ¿verdad?—pregunto George

— No George, tenemos una reputación que cuidar

_aqui el primer capitulo, no se olviden de comentar por que saben tan bien como yo que en cada capitulo los estare molestando con lo mismo. Actualizo cuando kamu se digne a terminar de escribir._

_Este fue escrito por mi (kero) y ya veremos quien escribe los que siguen._

_ATT: kero _


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha, un lugar hermoso y pacifico donde la paz y la calma reinan la mayor parte del tiempo.

Era un día brillante y soleado, y tres chicas vieron esto como una oportunidad para refrescarse.

— Es una pena que Konoha no tenga picinas o playas—se quejo una pelirroja de ojos aguamarina

— Si, es bastante frustrante, pero al menos podemos usar el campo de entrenamiento como centro solar—musito una peli azul de ojos blancos.

— No me quejo—suspiro una pelinegra—Nina pásame el bloqueador.

— Si, toma—la pelirroja lanzo la botella con tanta fuerza que termino estampada en el rostro de alguien—oh, oh.

— ¡Nina!

— Lo-lo siento, Naruto-kun, no es mi culpa que seas propenso a este tipo de de accidentes, ¿recuerdas esa vez cuando sin querer, Tenten metió tu cabeza en el plato de ramen que tenias al frente? O esa vez que…

— Yo de ti… me callaba…(enojo)

— Pero es verdad—protesto Nina haciendo un puchero.

— Si sigues con el tema les diré a todos que no eres pelirroja natural… o espera, ¿Haruka y Tenshi ya lo sabían?

— Claro Bakka(idiota)—dijo la pelinegra—nosotras fuimos con ella

— Tenshi—dijo la peli azul—cálmate

— Hmp

— CORRECTIVO—gritaron Haru y Nina y le proporcionaron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Tenshi

Naruto soltó una risotada y suspiro

— creo que aplicare eso con el teme (sasuke)

— por qué crees que lo hacemos—dijeron las tres al unisonó

— buen punto

En ese momento, el cielo se oscureció y se formo un remolino en el cielo.

Todos los ninjas fueron al campo de entrenamiento y se reunieron bajo el remolino.

— ¿Qué pasa dobe (Naruto)?—pregunto Sasuke, quien acababa de aparecer junto a Jugo, Suigetsu y Karin.

— No lo sabemos—dijo el rubio mirando al cielo—pero al parecer es un cambio climático… hey, teme ¿me escuchas?

El pelinegro miro a Naruto confundido.

— ¿dijiste algo, dobe?

— Podrías dejar de ver a las chicas en traje de baño y prestarme atención!

— Bakka, mi Sasuke jamás miraría a mujeres con tan pocos atributos—sentencio Karin (alias la resbalosa)

— Entonces, ¿Por qué esta tan embobado mirando las piernas de Nina?

Karin miro a Sasuke y casi grita al ver lo complacido que estaba viendo a una muy distraída y casi desnuda Nina.

— Oigan—llamo Suigetsu—¡miren eso!

Naruto miro hacia arriba y de repente le cayó un trozo de pizza a la cara, y seguido de eso, empezaron a llover… ¿personas?

— ¡eifeme eto!—(traducción: quítenme esto) dijo naruto tratando de sacar la pizza que parecía pegada debido a la gran cantidad de queso.

— Qué raro—dijo Haru—pero si son chicos -ella miro y noto que un chico musculoso iba a caer sobre ella, así que se hizo a un lado. El pobre quedo estampado contra el suelo—ah. ¿Estás bien?

— Si—dijo levantándose - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿y mi familia?

— ¿Te refieres a los que cayeron?—pregunto Sai— estan por allá.

Un poco lejos se hayaba una hermosa rubia de ojos ambarinos, sacudiendo su ropa. Junto a ella, estaban una pelinegra de cabello corto, una chica de cabello marron y un chico de cabello cobrizo.

— ¡Rose! ¡Edward! ¡Alice! ¡Bella!—grito el chico que casi aplasta a Haru mientras se les acercaba.

— Emmet ¿Dónde estamos?—dijo la rubia mientras se lo abrazaba.

— ¡oigan!—todos se dieron la vuelta al ver que los llamaban. Era Neji—¿quiénes son y que quieren?

— Somos los Cullen—dijo Edward con serenidad—ellos son mis hermanos, ella es mi esposa Bella, ¿Dónde estamos?

— En Konoha , aldea principal del país del fuego—respondió Nina

— ¿eso está en el atlas?—pregunto Emmet a Alice quien solo suspiro.

— Ya veo—murmuro Edward—estamos en otro dimensión.

— Si—contesto esta vez Tenshi—y nosotros somos ninjas de Konoha.

— ¿ninjas?—pregunto Emmet incrédulo—si claro, y nosotros somos los Power Rangers. Ja, no me hagan reír. Los ninjas no existen.

Haru, Tenshi y Nina se miraron cómplices y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

— Si, y con eso me van a asustar—sarcatizo Emmet

— Katon, ryuka no jutsu—dijo nina y le lanzo una hilera de fuego que el rápidamente esquivo.—Juju. ¿ya nos crees?—el trago nervioso y asintió con fuerza.

— ¿seguro?—pregunto Haru

— L-la verdad es que no—respondio altivo

— Bien—haru saco un Kunai y se lo lanzo rápidamente, el lo esquivo. Tenshi por su parte le lanzo un shuriken que le rozo el brazo.

— Ya,ya les creemos—intervino Rosalie— dejenlo…¿por que están medio desnudas?

Ellas se miraron confundidas. Haruka miro a Tenshi, Tenshi miro a Nina, Nina miro hacia abajo y grito. Dos de ellas intentaron cubrirse, la otra las miraba divertida.

— creo que iremos por unas toallas—dijo Tenshi

— un momento—todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Tsunade en compañía de mucha gente con capas. Entre ellos estaban cinco hombres morenos con el torso descubierto y 2 hombres y una mujer rubios de ojos ambarinos.

— Tsunade-sama—respondio una pelirroja, acompañada de otros saludos similares

— Tsunade-sensei ¿Quiénes son ellos?—pregunto Haruka

— Chicos. Estas personas aparecieron en mi oficina de repente—dijo la hokage—ellos son Jasper, Esme y Carlisle—dijo señalando a los tres rubios—y ellos, son Jacob, Sam, Seth, Paul, Quimby y Leah

— ¿Y los chicos de capa?—pregunto Choji.

— Ah, ella es la señora Mcgonagall y ellos son sus estudiantes, Harry, Ronald, Fred, George, Luna, Neville y Her… Hermi…

— Hermione—dijo la pelimarron con enfado.

— Y como decía—continuo Tsunade restándole importancia—el es el profesor Snape y ellos son sus estudiantes, Draco, Crabe, Goyle, Pansy y Zabichi

— Zabinni—regaño el moreno

— Si, como sea—dijo Shikamaru—esto es molesto

— Claro que es molesto—gruño rosalie—llegamos aquí por culpa de esa… y ahora ¿Cómo volvemos?

— No lo se—solto Edward—y al parecer ustedes están en la misma situación, ¿cierto?—miro a Harry quien asintió torpemente—mmm… ¿Cómo llegaron?

— Estábamos en clase de pociones cuando…-contaba Hermione hasta que la interrumpieron

— ¡Espera un momento!—dijo Alice— ¿clase de pociones?

— Ah, si, somos magos—dijo Ron

— Espera…¿los magos existen?—pregunto Emmet escandalizado

— Esa es mi frase ¿los vampiros son reales?—señalo Hermione

— ¡Eo! Pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Es obvio

— Me perdi— choji miro a Shikamaru-¿Qué son los vampiros?, ¿los magos son una clase de comida?

Shikamaru se limito a alzar los hombros mientras Hermione golpeaba fuertemente a la cabeza de Choji.

— ¡claro que los magos no son comida! ¡tontote! (menos mal no le dijo gordo)

— ¡auch! Eso es crueldad contra los animales.

— ¡hmp!

Nina miro a Haruka y a las dos las envolvió un aura maligna. Se posaron detrás de Hermione y…

— ¡correctivo!

— ¡auch! ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

— Es que esa palabra se convirtió en una palabra prohibida, es muy molesta y es lo único que sabe decir nuestro queridísimo Sasu-chan y le esta pegando la costumbre a la mitad de Konoha. Así que no lo vuelvas a decir o te la veras con la abominable Nina del desierto.—dijo Haru con una cara de inocente que (a diferencia de la de los gemelos Weasley) si convencía.

— ¿Cómo que adominable?—le planteo Nina a su amiga.

— Reconocelo, por las mañanas das miedo—dijo Haruka. Nina asintió cuando:

— ¡oye!

— Orochimaru-sama—llamo un peligris—tengo algo que enseñarle algo

Orochimaru siguió a su subordinado hasta el jardín de su guarida y se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo de un hombre calvo con rostro de víbora, junto a una joven pelirroja y hermosa.

— ¿Qué significa esto, kabuto?

— Señor, he visto como han llegado, sonara loco, pero han caído del cielo

— Bien , llevalos a dentro, despiértalos e interrogalos

_"como caidos del cielo" lo escribio Kamu con ideas de su anfitriona y Amiiz (quien no quiere escribir y se excusa con un : tu escribes mejor que yo) recuerden que aunque paresca no mordemos... bueno no todas (amiiz tiene complejo de vampiro) asi que COMENTEN ._

_para mayor informacion ver el anime de naruto, leer crepusculo y si no lo has hecho ya(lo cual no tendria sentido) leer Harry potter o ver las pelis._

_el procimo esta en etapa de redaccion y lo estoy escribiendo yo, para dejarles una pista tiene que ver un poquito con pizzas y para animarlos a comentar(que al parecer no les gusta) les propongo: 5 comentarios y les dejo un adelanto, ami me parece justo._

_att (y aunque se que no les agrado) kero_


End file.
